Known dual volumes flush cisterns have dual actuation buttons that allow a user to select between a full or partial volume flush. The buttons generally move between an upper rest position and a lower actuated position and are each biased to the rest position by a respective spring. These known dual spring arrangements are complicated to produce and assemble, and thus expensive.